After the war
by Ashley Elizabeth Malfoy
Summary: I know, I know, it's been done a lot, but mine is very very different. it Harry and Ginny, Ginny gets tortured after she sees harry is dead and harry brings her to the hospital. Then the next 19 year!  : R&R! 3  :
1. So the end is now

A/N: Kay, this is my take of Ginny/Harry, after she thinks harry is dead.

PS: Fred's not dead, I couldn't do that to you guys, let alone myself. :'(

Disclaimer: I don't own, J.K. Rowling does! .

123345689087654321

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort screamed. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks, I then turned around and ran through the rubble of the castle and down a corridor beside the entrance hall.

"Look at what we have here!" Bellatrix sang, "Blood Traitor!"

She then advanced on me and whipped out her wand and pointed it at me. _This cannot be good… _I thought. Then she shouted,

"Crucio!" I then fell to the ground in immense pain, I felt the tears spilling down my cheeks, and my makeup running. She then came up to me and had a knife and cut my cheek and said,

"Now now little girl, no need to cry," Then she grabbed my arm and cut my sleeve up to my elbow, and carved '_Blood Traitor_' onto the inside of my forearm. I let out a whimper, then she crucio-ed me again and I screamed, when she was done using her wand for torture she came up to me helped me up and punched me in the face, I heard my nose break and felt it bleeding. She pushed me against the wall and punched me in the ribs repeatedly until she heard the cracking a few times. Then she grabbed my right hand and snapped my wrist. Then all of a sudden we heard,

"Voldemort is vanquished!" and she shrieked and ran away, I then tried my hardest to walk back to my family, using the wall for support. I saw Neville and he ran up to me and hugged me and I let out a cry of pain and he backed up and I felt my knees go weak and I fell to the ground, remembering that Harry was dead.

"He's gone," I whimpered as I felt tears rolling down my cheeks and I looked up and saw Neville smiling, so I asked, "What?"

"Harry isn't dead," He stated.

"What?" I asked snapping my head up to look at him, "I can't get up…."

He then lifted me up bridal style and I felt new tears, of pain. That's when I saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Ron looked at me and came rushing up to me. I then looked to Neville and said,

"Put me down, I can walk," he then obeyed and I felt a lot of pain coursing through my body when I was on me feet. When I looked up, Ron was there, I looked at him with a lot of pain.

"Ron," I said sadly, he then hugged me and I cried out in pain. "That hurts,"

"Oh my god Gin, I'm so sorry!" he said frantically, that's when I noticed Hermione and Harry were with Ron, I felt my eyes well up with tears.

"I'm g-going to, I have to go," I said with a crack in my voice, and then I turned around and walked with my broken wrist curled into my stomach, supporting myself with a wall. When I was out of eyesight, I slammed my back against the wall with a whimper and slid down the wall, and broke down with my head on my knees.

I heard footsteps but I ignored them, until I felt someone sit beside me. I looked up and it was Harry, I let out a sob and buried my head back in my knees.

"Ginny, what happened?" He asked genuinely concerned. I looked at him and said.

"Bellatrix tortured me," I said calmly trying to get up but I couldn't with only one hand, being my left hand didn't help and my ribs were killing me, so he got up and lifted me up bridal style and walking me to the hospital wing. When we got to the hospital wing madam Pomfrey was making a potion, there were about 20 other people in the wing. When she looked up she said,

"Mr. Potter just place Miss. Weasley on the bed over here," she motioned to a bed close to her and when Harry set me down, he sat on the chair beside my bed. Then said,

"Gin, Don't scare me and get hurt again," He then smiled and kissed my forehead, I felt myself succumb to tears.

"I – I thought you were d-dead!" I said sorrowfully, I looked at him as tears rolled down my cheeks. Then madam Pomfrey came up to me and tried to heal the broken bones but it wouldn't work.

"The spell doesn't seem to work with your bones…" she trailed off, then got out a hand brace and put it on my right hand and wrist and said.

"Miss. Weasley, you need to lift your shirt," she said, I then did what I was told and I saw Harry tense, my ribs were swollen and bruised and there was a scar going from the left side of my mid stomach and down to my right hip. There were Hand print bruises on my ribs and on the visible part of my breasts there were scars from being tortured by the carrows.

"Miss. Weasley there are new bruises, what happened?" she asked concerned, Harry looked very mad, and looked at me and said,

"What happened Gin?" He looked upset.

"The Carrows," I stated, he then wiped my tears away and I looked down and pulled my shirt down self concisely. Madam Pomfrey then did a spell to make the cut on my cheek stitch together. "Can I go?"

"Yes Miss. Weasley, Mr. Potter do you need to get looked at?" she asked.

"No, I'm okay." Harry said. Then helped me up and walked with his hand on my back out of the hospital wing. We walked down a corridor and he stopped me and said,

"Gin, I love you," Then kissed me.

"I love you too, Harry," I said and hugged him lightly.

12356789089876533

A/N: First Chapter, R&R if you want more! (:

Xoxo Miss. Ginerva Riddle – Malfoy!


	2. Oh sweet memories

A/n: Chapter2! Kay, well… this is another chapter... obviously, I couldn't wait to write it...

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns!

1233467965432

After we broke our embrace he took my hand and we walked to the great hall where we saw my family. I saw them and then let go of Harry's hand and walked away and went up to the dead bodies. I walked up top Tonks's body and sat on my shins and grabbed her free hand.

"I'll miss you Tonks, You'll always be in my hear-"I broke off and started crying, my whole body shaking, then continued. "I- I- I love ya Nym', You were one of my b-best f-fr-friends, rest in paradise with Remus…"

I felt two pairs of arms help me up and I turned into Fred's chest and sobbed while George rubbed my back. Memories of Tonks flooding my eyes, I then started sobbing harder. I drooped to her side on my legs again.

"Tonks... Goodbye," I said then kissed her forehead. I got up and walked out of the hall and outside, I walked to the willow tree by the lake and fell to my knees and continued to cry. '_Tonks, I love you, why'd you have to go?_' I put my head in my hands as I thought this, then I heard footsteps and I looked up to see Hermione, Lavender, and Luna walking towards me, my three best friends. I stood up and hugged Hermione fiercely around her waste and buried my hear in her shoulder and cried.

"Ginny, I know this hurts, I know how close you were to Tonks," she said then cried too, Luna hugged us along with Lavender. We cried for Tonks, for Remus, for Colin... "Oh god… Colin…" I said and started to cry harder.

"I need to be on my own guys, I'll talk to you later okay?" I said not waited for an answer and ran up to the castle still crying. I walked into the great hall once more and found Colin's body and sat on my shins and grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"I always knew you loved me Colin, I'm sorry I didn't acknowledge it… I love you Colin, you were my _BEST _friend. I'm sorry you had to go, rest easy. I'll never forget you." I said to his body then got up still sobbing and left the hall and sat on the stairs leading up to the grand staircase and pulled my knees to my chest and took a picture out of my pocket; it was of Colin, Tonks, Luna, Neville, Lavender, and I... Tonks and I kissed then she pulled away and kissed my forehead, Neville and Luna had their arms around each other then hugged, and Colin and Lavender kissed then hugged.

_FLASHBACK!_

_I was sitting out by the lake having a cigarette when suddenly Tonks hugged me from behind and I turned around and she stole my fag and took a few puffs, then passed it back to me and kissed my lips soundly._

_ "Hey Tonks," I said sweetly to my former girlfriend._

_ "Hey ginger!" She said happily, and she hugged me again. _

_ "How are you, love?" I asked her sweetly, and she kissed me again and replied,_

_ "Good, good, I guess... Remus and I had another spat..." she was crying so I held her for awhile until she stopped crying. Then Colin, Neville, Luna, and lavender came running up with us, followed closely by Dennis, Colin's little brother and we all hugged. _

_ "Dennis, can you take a picture for us?" Colin asked his brother enthusiastically who nodded in return. He gave his brother the camera and Tonks kissed me while Neville wrapped his arms around Luna, and Lavender and Colin kissed as well. The Dennis took the picture._

_END OF FLASH BACK! _

I felt fresh tears roll down my cheeks, when Harry came out of the hall and saw me and he saw the picture.

1234567890

A/N: Short, I know, but I started crying because of the Tonks thing.

R&R

Xoxo Riddle – Malfoy!


	3. Some drinking and some other stuff

A/N: okay, I know the last chapter was weird, with the Tonks thing, but I felt it was needed.

WARNING!: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DRUG AND ALCOHOL USE!

Disclaimer: J.K owns, not me

12345678

_I felt fresh tears roll down my cheeks, when Harry came out of the hall and saw me and he saw the picture._

"Why are you kissing Tonks in this picture?" he asked me looking curious.

"she was my ex, she kissed me. We dated when I was fifteen, before you and I dated." I stated.

"Oh, this must be really hard Ginny, I'm sorry you had to go through this.." he trailed off, and I wiped my tears and got up and hugged him.

"It'll get better though," I stated and forced a smile onto my face. I then turned to walk away and went up the stairs and went to the Gryffindor common room.

21345678912345678

TWO WEEKS LATER (Ginny's 17th birthday)

Harry had still not asked me out, so here I sat at a muggle bar, I had made a fake id with magic. I was on my seventh Long island iced tea, and I was pretty drunk. I was wearing a tight silver dress with one strap on my right shoulder, silver toe-peak pumps and my ribs were healed and I had a wrap on my wrist, my hair was in a straight side ponytail and my bangs were to the side. A girl with white-blonde hair down to her breasts and was wearing a spaghetti strap light blue dress down to her mid-thigh with black flats sat down beside me. I finished my drink and ordered another.

"Drinking alone, that's never good," She said sweetly, then she got closer.

"Well, I don't want to be alone," I giggle flirtatiously, and winked at her.

"You're a witch," She stated simply, "You went to Hogwarts, you probably don't remember me, but I'm Elvira Malfoy,"

"Hello Elvira, care to share a birthday drink with me?" I asked and smiled cutely.

"It's your birthday? Happy Birthday!" She giggle and kissed my cheek.

"So, what would you like to drink, cutie?" I asked then giggled. She smiled at me, then grabbed my hand in hers. _She's soo cute!_

"What would you like, love?" I asked sweetly.

"Long island iced tea," she said flirtatiously. I wave the bartender over and ordered her drink. Once she got it she drank quickly and we kept flirting.

"So, Ginny, are you dating anyone?" she asked.

"No, I'm single," I giggled, I was pretty sloshed.

"wanna go back to my place, and get high?" she asked with a giggle.

"But of course," I giggled, I paid for our drinks then she grabbed my hand and led me to a alleyway and apparated(sp?) to a spacious flat and led me to the living room and sat me on the couch, while she went into another room. I looked at my surrondings and the wallas were white and she had black carpets and the couch was white with a glass coffee table infront of it.

She then appeared from the hallway with a green and pink bong and a bag of pot.

"okay, lets get high," She giggled and put some pot in the bowl of the bong and passed it to me. I put my mouth into the pout and lit the bowl with my wand, when the bong was a creamy white colour I took the bowl out and sucked hard.

After about an hour of getting high we were on her couch talking about random things, when suddenly she kissed me, I kissed her back.

1234567876543245678

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, I looked around the room and it was all white, the furniture was all white also. I turn and looked at the naked blonde beside me, already awake.

"Hey, babe," she said sweetly.

"what time is it?" I asked, _shit! I missed my birthday dinner!_

"about two in the afternoon," she said yawning.

" Oh shit!" I yelled and got up looking for my black lacing bra and knickers, whenI found all of my clothes I got dressed and grabbed my purse and grabbed a smoke and lit it with my wand, then offered one to Elvira, which she gladly took and lit herself. "I have to go, my mothers going to be pissed,"

"oh, okay, do you have a cell phone?" She asked while sitting beside me and playing with my free hand.

"yeah," I replied and wrote down my number and gave it to her. "I have to go now, bye" I finished then kissed her lips and put my fag out in and ashtray, then disaparated home.

When I got to the front yard I pulled my messing hair back into a messy bun and magically clipped my bangs to the side and walked in the front door groggily.

"Ginerva Molly Weasely, Where in gods name have you been?" She questioned angrily.

"I was out mom," I said tiredly then looked around the room to see; Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie. _Oh shit!_

"Hey guys," I said meekly, "Well, I habve a headache so I'm going to bed now.."

"oh no you don't Ginerva," my mother said, and I winced at hearing my full name again. I turned around and tripped over my own feet and fell to the ground and hit my head of the floor. I groaned and said,

"Ow, That didn't help my hangover," my mother snapped her head towards me.

"your what?" she yelled, I winced again and got up off the floor.

"I'm of age mum, I can drink now." I muttered while rubbing my head.

"Ginny, where were you last night?" she asked softly.

"At a friend's," I lied.

"Oh really now? Whose house?" she asked, getting angry.

"Elvira Malfoy's house," I giggled, then walked out of the house and lit a smoke, okay maybe I was still a little high… when my phone suddenly vibrated I looked at it and I had a text,

_Hey babe, wanna go out for a drink tonight?- Elvira M._

I was happy to see her text and quickly texted back:

_Yeah, sure thing, meet me at the Leakey cauldron at 8:30 tonight – Ginny W._

I finished my smoke then went back inside. And looked at my mom and laughed.

"Mum, I'll probably be gone tonight," I said through giggles.

"You will not being going anywhere tonight, if you want to drink, you'll do it here, we have firewhiskey in the basement," She said with a grin, so I texted Elvira back;

_Can't come tonight, my mom won't let me go anywhere tonight, another time? – Ginny W._

I texted her and went into the basement and got two bottles of firewhiskey and went into the den and started drinking.

234567890234567890

About 2 hours later, I was completely sloshed and harry came into the room and grabbed the second bottle of firewhiskey and started chugging it, when he was finished his bottle he kissed me hard on the lips. After we broke apart we both had lust filled eyes, I grabbed his hand and brought him into my room.

When we got into my room he locked the door with a spell and pushed me against the door, doing a silencing charm and kissed me, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He then grabbed my bum and lifted my from the ground and I wrapped my legs around his waist, and he carried me to my bed.

21345678213456789345678

A/N: How was it? I know a lot different than you expected right? :P

Ahah some action, eh?

R&R

Xoxo Riddle – Malfoy!


End file.
